Stranded
by Shouhei
Summary: Trory one shot. Rory is stranded on the side of the road in the dead of winter. Who will rescue her? Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls should belong to me, but it doesn't. I refuse to dwell on the unfortunate situation any longer.A/N: Hello my lovelies. This is just a one shot I felt the urge to write. Living in Texas, we are having the temperature reach up to 107 degrees, so needless to say I'm SICK OF SUMMER! Please REVIEW!

**Rating:** NC-17 (what did you expect?)

**Title:** Stranded

The cold air felt like knives against the young woman's delicate, porcelain skin. The cold front rolled in unexpectedly from Canada, forcing the world into a transformation that boggled the mind. The bare branches of the trees were covered in one inch of a powdery white substance. That same substance made traveling impossible, and the arctic, empty roads gave an eerie feeling to the girl who was all alone.

Her car slid off the road when she hit a patch of black ice, forcing her car to slide off an embankment into a pile of fresh, pallid flurries. This could mean disaster for the young woman, who absent-mindedly had forgotten her cell phone in her haste. Fortunately, no physical harm was evident, and she began to contemplate a way to get back on the desolate road. Her shiny, new car was covered by a pile of the same pale substance that had relocated her in the first place. The beautiful young woman resolved to excavate her vehicle as soon as possible, so she could return on her excursion.

The wind nearly made it impossible for her door to open, but with a forceful shove, she was able to slip out into the winter wonderland. Only, the wonderland was not very wondrous. Instead, the frigid air attacked the woman head-on. Her hands turned red, even in her gloves, as she began to dig behind the ice-covered tires. Her entire body trembled in the below freezing temperatures, and hot tears burned her icy cheeks as panic overtook her frail body. The ground had no traction for her car. The already low temperature steadily began to drop. Her lips and nose were scarlet, and her chin chattered involuntarily. Soon, more snow poured from the heavens sticking to her eyelashes and mixing with her warm tears. The snow made her futile job even harder and soon she retreated and climbed into her lukewarm car to thaw.

Her gloves were drenched in icy water, and her hands had gone numb almost an hour before that. The young woman took the gloves off and attempted to warm her frozen hands. As the feeling began to return, they ached with the intense cold until finally returning to normal. The girl felt fear creep into her heart as she realized how truly alone she was.

Earlier that Evening:

Tristan's tongue swept into Rory's mouth with a desire she had never experienced. His hands roughly grabbed at her breasts, and she could barely think as the lacy material of her bra caused friction that elated her senses. Her panties were soaked with her need for him. Tristan groaned into her mouth as he slid his hand down between her legs. Rory froze, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, Tristan began to unbutton her pants as he suckled on her neck. Rory reached down and grabbed his hands. Tristan's frustration from the last six months exploded.

"God, Rory. You're such a tease."

Rory's face turned beat red and she stood up, and put her sweater on. She buttoned her pants back up and grabbed her jacket, gloves, and scarf. As she began to dress for the winter night, Tristan tried to keep her from leaving. He knew she wanted to have sex as much as he did. He could see it in her eyes. Rory was just scared.

"Mary, don't leave. Come on, I was just kidding."

"Right," Rory spat as she grabbed her coat and scarves, throwing them on.

Tristan inwardly groaned. "You're not a tease. I was joking."

"Tristan, you were serious! You got angry when I made you to stop. Don't pretend like you were just playing around, because I know you. You're aggravated with me, so maybe I should leave so you can relieve some of your frustration," Rory yelled.

Rory almost went into hysterics as the realization of what was happening hit her. She was stranded on the side of the road with no cell phone and less than half a tank of gas. In addition, her boyfriend had no idea where she had decided to go, and her mother was unaware of Rory's impending visit. As the reality of the situation dawned on her, Rory began to feel very frightened. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she desperately tried to conjure an escape plan.

Not one car had passed the entire two hours she had been stranded on the road, so waiting for someone to come and help her was out of the question. Suddenly, Rory remembered seeing a pay phone a mile or so before her car landed in the ditch. She knew that was her only option. Taking a deep breath, she put her cold, wet gloves back on and began the long trek to her only hope.

She heaved the heavy car door open, against the wind, and slammed it shut. She left the car running, so the engine wouldn't freeze, and she began to walk. The horrid, powdery material began to fill her shoes. The wind whipped her hair into her face until it stung her cold, pale skin. She shivered as her legs up to her knees became soaked, and the snow continued to pour until her hair was wet. The only dry part on her body were her arms and torso, because her winter coat covered them.

All of a sudden, a car passed her on the side of the road. She tried to wave them down, but at that instant, Rory's feet slipped out from under her and she hit her head on the ground. The snow covered her body, and she saw stars. By the time she stood up, the car was long gone and the phone was still out of sight. Taking in a shaky breath, Rory continued.

After half an hour in the freezing conditions, she reached the phone. The beautiful, drenched woman almost cried in relief as she reached in her pocket for the quarters she had grabbed from her purse.

Her hands trembled as she placed the coins into the slot and dialed the number she knew by heart. Rory's face had gone numb in the icy conditions, and she didn't even realize she was sobbing until she tried to talk.

"Hello," the deep voice said on the other end.

"Tris-tan," she chattered.

"Who is this?" her boyfriend replied, in confusion, not recognizing the squeaky, shaky voice on the other end.

"Ro-ry. My car slid off the road. I'm so c-c-cold. I had to wa-lk in the sn-sn-ow. I f-f-forgot my phone. Ple-ease come get m-me."

"Oh my God. Are you okay, baby?" Tristan asked in concern as he ran out of his dorm room, and out to his car.

"I th-think so. I c-c-can't feel my legs," Rory sobbed.

"Okay, honey, just hang on. I'm on my way. Wait, where are you?"

"On the w-way to Stars Hol-low, about 8 miles from N-new Haven on that w-windy country road you ha-have to take to get to th-the other highway."

"Alright. I'll be there in a little while. Just hang on."

"O-kay."

"Oh yeah, Rory," Tristan, said, quietly.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm so sorry."

"M-me too," Rory replied, as she hung up the phone.

Rory took a deep breath and pushed her way back into the icy hell. The phone booth had protected her from the wind, and it felt twice as powerful as she pushed her way back towards her car. At the same time, Tristan raced along the highway. He had special top of the line tires with extra traction for icy roads, so he wasn't too worried about hitting any ice.

Rory trudged through the knee high snow as the blizzard fell in blankets. Her coat began to get saturated, and her body shook as the phone booth got further and further behind her. Finally, she approached her car. Her hand reached for the door handle just as another car pulled up behind her. She recognized the bright red jaguar and Tristan jumped out of his car and embraced his soaking wet girlfriend. He felt her shaking violently against him, and he quickly helped her into the back seat of his car.

"Oh baby, your soaking wet."

"It's s-sooo c-c-cold."

"I know," Tristan replied, then he remembered something.

"Rory, we have to get you out of these wet clothes. You could catch hypothermia."

Rory quickly agreed, and Tristan began to peel off her layers. First, he took her scarf off. Then, he unbuttoned her heavy coat and slid it off her shoulders. Her sweater was only slightly damp, but it still had to go. Tristan felt her bra with his hands to see if it was wet, but he couldn't tell. To be on the safe side, he removed it. Rory's chin was chattering, as he moved to work on her shoes. Her stylish Ug boots had filled with snow and soaked her tiny, delicate feet. Tristan made quick work of her shoes and socks, and then moved onto her pants. That fall had soaked the rest of her, and given her a nasty bump on the head.

He unbuttoned her pants and peeled them off, and added them to the pile beside him. Rory was so cold, that she didn't even care that he was taking all her clothes off. All she could think about was getting warm. And, there was one way she knew how that could be accomplished. She had wanted so badly to have sex with Tristan earlier that evening, but something inside of her made her get scared, so she stopped. At the moment, though, she was not scared. He was taking off her thin, cotton panties and she did not feel uncomfortable or afraid at all.

Tristan felt himself getting hard as a rock as he looked at his beautiful, naked goddess before him. He clenched his teeth as he gave her some dry, clean clothes and a blanket that he always kept in his car just in case. Rory took them, but then she had a better idea.

"Thank you, b-but I'd rather have you w-warm me up."

"What?" Tristan asked, not quite believing what she was saying.

"Make love to me, Tr-tristan. I don't want to st-top this t-time."

Rory leaned forward and kissed him vehemently to convince him that she was telling the truth. He still wasn't sure, until she grabbed one of his hands and placed it between her legs. That sent the message loud and clear, and he laid her down on the back seat and slid his tongue inside her mouth as his fingers played with her clit. She let little moans of pleasure escape from her mouth as he continued to rub her little pleasure nub. He felt her slit become wetter and wetter, and her gasps of pleaser were becoming louder, and more frequent. Quickly, he moved his mouth to her handful-sized breasts and began ravaging them.

Rory threw her head back and could not believe how incredibly horny she was. Something about the way Tristan had taken care of her made her see what an amazing guy he was. They'd been dating for six months, and he had let her make all the decisions up until earlier. Rory knew in her heart that he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, and to be honest, she had been a tease. She loved to wear slightly shorter skirts than she'd normally wear and prance around just to get him all hot and bothered.

Tristan could feel his penis pulsating uncomfortably as it pressed against the confines of his jeans. Rory was groaning and writhing beneath him and it was making him crazy. Her skin was still cold against his lips, but her flesh was quickly warming. Rory gasped as Tristan's tongue traced circles around her nipples, but his mouth would not touch the tiny nubs. She arched her back to force him to touch her where she wanted him to, and finally he succumbed. He sucked on her right nipple as hard as he could, all the while laving at it with his tongue. His fingers furiously rubbed her clit, and he couldn't believe how wet she had become.

All of a sudden, Rory realized that Tristan was still fully clothed. She began to pull his shirt over his head, breaking the connection between his mouth and her breasts. Soon the offending material joined Rory's drenched, icy clothes on the floor of Tristan's car. As he nibbled her earlobe, he kicked his shoes and socks off. Rory kissed him again, even more fervently than before and she slid his pants and boxers down with one quick shove. They joined the pile of clothes, and Rory wrapped her legs around Tristan and pressed her wet center against his hard member.

Tristan delicately eased his penis into Rory's vagina, never losing eye contact with her. He saw her wince in pain, so he pulled out and then re-entered her. He continued this, getting deeper with each thrust. Rory felt an immense amount of pain, but in a weird way it felt good. She wanted him to get deeper, even though the pinching pain grew with every inch. Finally, he was in all the way. He was about to pull out, but Rory stopped him.

"Wait. I want to feel this a little longer," she whispered.

Tristan saw a single tear trickle down her face, and he held his breath. He despised hurting her this badly, but every woman must go through it. He knew in his heart that he could not have been more gentle. Rory opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to remember how good this feels."

Relief filled Tristan's body, and he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Soon, their passion surpassed where it had been moments before, and Rory felt so warm and full with every thrust. Soon, a tiny spark lit inside Rory and every time felt their pelvis' meet the flame got higher and higher.

Soon, Rory begged Tristan to screw her harder. He didn't go as fast as he could, for fear of hurting her, but he went just fast and hard enough to bring her to the edge of that beautiful, warm paradise that was awaiting her.

"I'm so close. I'm so close," Rory yelled, not exactly sure what she was close to.

Tristan could feel her vaginal walls begin to contract around his penis, and it took every fiber of his being to control his ejaculation. He could tell this angel was ready to reach her first orgasm, so he reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit. That was all the extra stimulation she needed, and the next thing she knew, her world turned upside down. She saw stars as the orgasm washed over her entire body. It started in her core and spread all the way down to the tips of her toes. Her entire body felt like it was floating, and slowly she came back down to reality.

Tristan held her close, calming down after his climax and he wiped her hair away from her face. Her eyes were still closed, and her chest visibly rose and fell with every breath. After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful man staring at her from above. He was like an angel to her, and she felt so grateful that he was the one she shared this experience with.

"Oh wow," she said.

"Yeah, wow," Tristan parroted.

Rory pulled him close to her, and she kissed him. The kiss wasn't demanding and insistent. This kiss was sweet and full of love and devotion.

"Rory," Tristan said, when their lips parted.

"Uh huh."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Suddenly, Rory began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's snowing."

Tristan looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. Rory refused to tell him what it meant. In time she would let him know about her and her mother's secret relationship with snow. Until then, it would be something her and her mother would have in common.

**A/N:** Like I said, the damn heat made me write it. I hope you enjoyed this smutty snow story. Please review, because the more reviews I get the more smutty one shots I will write!


End file.
